


Different

by Leoparda



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hey I actually posted something for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoparda/pseuds/Leoparda
Summary: Sometimes you just need to make a statement.





	Different

She didn’t understand.  
Why should someone be punished for wanting to be different?  
Why couldn’t they just appreciate her for who she was?  
Why didn’t they understand.  
She was one of the nicest people she had ever met. Shy and reserved on the outside, but determined, brave and passionate on the inside.  
Just like any other avoreal she had met.  
It was just that her way of expressing this was different.  
Perhaps that was the reason why Dizzy built her nest at the very top of the forest instead.  
Maybe she didn’t realize it at the time when she decided to do that. She was just a chick back then.  
She just wanted to make Skyler feel better about herself.  
Why wouldn’t she?  
Dizzy herself didn’t fit in too, after all.


End file.
